Battle System/Battle Factors
Factors affecting Damage and Fury : Hit, Critical '(displayed ''Crit) and Block'. : The accuracy of an attack is affected by' Hit''' and Dodge. Every Character has a base Hit of 100% meaning every Character has perfect Accuracy. You can reduce 'the enemy's accuracy depending on your Dodge stat. So attacking a Target who has 20% Dodge with an accuracy of 100% Hit means that there is a 20% chance your attack will be dodged as the Hit accuracy will be 80% (''Hit-Dodge). : If an attack is dodged, '''no fury is gained by the attacker and no damage is dealt. : The Critical Stat will improve your chances to land a Critical Hit. The chances to do so are affected by the Targets''' Anti-Crit Stat'. Deducting the Anti-Crit Stat of the defender from the Critical stat of the attacker will result in the chances of the attacker landing a Critical Hit (''Critical Stat - Anti-Crit). : When landing a Critical hit from normal attacks, the attacker will''' gain 75''' Fury instead of 50. Also the damage dealt will be multiplied by 1.5. : Finally the Block Stat allows you to reduce the Damage received but the chance of blocking attacks can be reduced with Block Break (Block - Block Break). : When blocking an Attack, the damage received will be halved and the attacker will only gain 25 Fury instead of 50. On top of that the defender will also gain 25 Fury. : : : Only if one of these factors does not happen the next factor can happen. The order in which these occure is Dodge > Crit > Block. : If an incoming attack is not dodged then the attacker has the chance to land a Critical Hit. However if the attacker does not land a critical hit the defender has the chance to block it. : Passive Skills Choosing the right Passive Skills for your Units will enhance your Battle Strategy. All Units are able to have 2''' Passive Skills. The Skills can also be upgraded to a '''max level of 15 using Skill Points which are obtained every 5''' level-ups. There are different types of Passive Skills. Some will activate on the Unit's '''turn and will boost their power in a way, some stay active from the beggining of a battle and some depend on events like receiving Damage, Debuffs and one on landing Critical Hits. The most popular Passive Skills are Aura Skills. The chance of a Passive Skill activating can be increased using Skill Points. With other Passive Skills gaining a bigger boost in a Stat also depends on the Skill Points. Aura Skills Aura Skills stay activated for as long as the Skill user has HP left. What makes Aura Skills superior than other Passive Skills is that the boost they give does not only apply to the user but also their Ally's. It is very advised to use Aura Skills within your team as it will improve your teams power as a whole. It is not '''advised to have two of the '''same Aura Skills activated on your side as only 1''' will be in effect. Guardian Beasts Guardian Beasts (Pets) are a game changing addition to your team. They stand at the sidelines of the Battlefield but are able to interrupt the Battle after every '''4 hits to your Protagonist. The way this works is that every time your Protagonist gets hit the Pet's Fury increases by 25(This cannot be changed). Once at 100 Fury the Pet will interupt the Battle to use its Active Skill. The only way to defeat a Pet is by defeating the Protagonist of the opposing side. Different Pets come with different Active Skills and Stats which can be improved and changed. Stats of a Pet will be added to those of your Protagonist. By spending Gold a Pet can have a total of 4 Passive Skills. The Passive Skills can cause an increase your Protagonists Block Break and Attack. But Pets also come with Aura Skills that can again support your whole team by improving their Hit and Block rate. For more information about Pets and their abilities click here. Sea God Skills Sea God Skills also have a great impact on a Battle. They are used as a counter method after losing a Unit. There are 5 different Skills to choose from and each Skill can be assigned to only 1 of your Units. Currently the Skills have 5 different levels and improve at each stage. Sea God Skills will not be activated if there are no longer any Units on a side''' left''' so choose wisely which of your Units gets what Skill. More detailed info about the Sea God Skill can be found here . Category:Battle System Category:Guides